The Love of Ares
by jamesxXxlily4ever
Summary: Bella is Aphrodite and Jasper is Ares. They are married but when Ares goes and fights in the civil war he's bitten by maria. now after over a century they meet again and jasper is starting to remember who he is. how will alice take that the guy she thought she knew is actually a god and he's already married to Aphrodite with 4 kids.Rated M just incase, don't like don't read
1. We meet again

**The Love of Ares **

Hi guys its me JamesxXxLily4ever, I thought of this while I was reading some books about the Greek God(dess).

Discalmer: I do not own Twilight as its owned by Stephenie Meyer or the Ancient Greek God(dess) but I do own this plotline and the fakenames of Bellas and Jaspers kids so enjoy!=)

**Thoughts**

**Information**

_**Timetable **_

...

**Aphrodite/Bella's pov:**

**Forks, Washington **

It's been along time since my love and husband Ares was last seen. Since then the family hasn't been the same ... well actually the family has been the same, it's just me and the children (**Anteros - God of Reciprocal Love, Deimos - God of Fear , Harmonia - Goddess of Harmony and Phobos - God of Panic**) thats not been the same since Ares left for the American civil war and never came back so after a while I decided to move here to Forks. Only my son Deimos and daughter Harmoria decided to come with me. Your wondering who I am ... well I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and desire, and I've only ever been with and married to Ares.

So here I was standing at my Austin Martin DBS at Forks High School with two of my children and I can tell you for a small town there are lots of kids. Me and the kids walked to main office to collect our timetables.

" Hello, how can I help you ?" asked a small old lady with red hair and glasses as she looked around a huge pile of papers

"Oh yes me and my siblings are the new students" I said with a polite smile.

"ah, yes Swan, here you are, there's your timetables and maps of the school. Enjoy your time here at Forks High"she said with a smile.

We walked out of the office and looked at the piece of paper that told us our classes.

_**Bella's timetable **_

_**08:45 - 09:05 Form Room Mrs Hoplips **_

_**09:05 - 10:05 Art Mr Robson**_

_**10:05 - 11:05 English Mrs Godwin **_

_**Break **_

_**11:15- 12:15 History Mr Grante **_

_**Lunch **_

_**12:45 - 01:45 Science Mr. Banner **_

_**1:45 - 02:45 P.E. Miss. Reddingten**_

_**Hailey's timetable **_

_**08:45 - 09:05 Form Room Mrs Peckerlips **_

_**09:05 - 10:05 English Mr. Dean **_

_**10:05 - 11:05 Music Mrs. Mavis**_

_**Break**_

_**11:15 - 12:15 Maths Mrs. Grante **_

_**Lunch**_

_**12:45 - 01:45 Science Mr. Whitemen**_

_**01:45 - 02:45 P.E. Miss. Reddingten**_

_**Dean's timetable **_

_**08:45 - 09:05 Form Room Mr. Whiles **_

_**09:05 - 10:05 History Mr. Grante **_

_**10:05 - 11:05 Maths Mr. Baxter**_

_**Break **_

_**11:15 - 12:15 English Mrs. Hopewig**_

_**Lunch**_

_**12:45 - 01:45 Science Mr. Banner **_

_**01:45 - 02:45 P.E. Mr. Reddingten**_

"Looks like we only going to see each other at break, lunch and P.E. mum" said Hailey, We walked to our first classes seeing as we missed form time.

As the first two lessons went by, I had this wierd feeling that something was going to happen in the next hour or so and it was Athena's dancing. I walked into history and was greeted by the teacher who was a middle-age man with dark brown hair and greens eyes.

"Okay class today we got a new student, her name is Isabella Swan, Isabella would you like to tell us about yourself" Now don't get me wrong I'm the goddess of love, beauty and desire but I don't really like attention.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old and I was born in Greece but have lived in America since I was 6 years old, I like reading, Writing and spending time with the family (**yeah they aren't fighting other stupid reason like who has more children)**"

"Thank you Isabella, could you please take a seat next to Mr. Hale" I glared at the teacher for calling me Isabella and made my way to the only seat in class. As I could the seat I looked at the person that occuppied the next seat and gasped because there sat the only man I ever loved and was married...well I'm still am. There sat Ares looking shocked to see me and thats when everything turned black as I fainted only hearing him whisper "Aphrodite"

**...**

There you are guys the first chapter to my first hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. next chapter will be uploaded hopefully in a week or so and will hopefully be abit longer then this one. So the only I got to say is happy reading lol :).

jamesxXxlily over and out


	2. We meet again jaspers pov

Hi guys it's me jamesxXxlily again with a brand chapter last time I made a spelling mistake I was suppose to put wasn't Athena's dancing so I'm sorry for that really this time around I'll double for missing words and mistakes.

Anyway this chapter will be in Jasper pov so you can understand whats happening

Enjoy the chapter.

...

**Chapter 2: I remember you **

**Ares/Jasper's pov **

Have you ever felt like something is missing when you got everything you could ever want, that you left something important behind.

My name is Jasper Whitlock, I don't remember much about my human life before I became a vampire, only that I was around 17 **(Don't forget he think he was human)** when I joined to army and quickly became Major Jasper Whitlock. While at war I came across three women called Maria, Lucy and Nettie, at first they seemed lost so I decided to help **(Yeah that what he thinks, it's more like they was getting in the way of the killing)**. At first site I thought they were beautiful but looks can be decieving and before I knew it I was bitten by Maria .

After three painful days I awoken to my new life, Maria trained me and soon I became her second in command the feared GOD OF WAR. For years me and my only friend Captain Peter was in charge until he found his mate in a newborn called Charlotte, we was order to kill all the newborns and as we got to her, Peter shouted for her to run and ran after her promising to come back for me.

I was punished badly with my arms and legs being toren from my body. Years pass with no news from Peter, I always wondered what happened to him until one day while I was hunting, Me and Peter bumped into each other and he told me about alife without having to fight or having to be told what to do so after take I left with Peter towards a better life.

After traveling with Peter and Charlotte, I started to feel lonely and felt like apart of me was missing so decided to go my own way and find what was missing when one night I met Alice. She saved me from myself, and we soon met the Cullens, became a family and I couldn't have been happier.

So here I am living in Forks with my beautiful pixie wife, family and it couldn't be better...but still something was missing, something important, I know something is missing because I have these blurred memories or dreams ever since I awoken as a vampire but the voice and picture never seems clear...I wish I knew if they are dreams or memories. I sighed and looked up from the book I was reading and looked around my personal study.

The walls was covered with books on the civil war with a Texian **"you got to tell me if I spelt that right"**flag on far wall. I got up from my seat and made my way towards mine and Alice's room where my wife was picking outfits for school.

"Hi Jazz put this outfit on now so we won't be late" wait why did she sound so upset, was something wrong.

"Darling, isn't abit to early to be wanting to go to school, it's only 7" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her on the lips.

"Whats wrong Alice, you don't seem happy sugar?"

"It's nothing Jazz, just a silly little vision" I knew she was lying but before I could say or do anything, she had already started towards the door and down to the car with me slowly close behind.

**Forks High**

During first and second period I felt like something was going to happen but what...the visions in my brain was getting clearer and clearer after every second, I kept getting flashes of people but surely they were a dream, I mean come on meetings in a room that looks like you sitting clouds **(if you seen the new version of the clash of the titans you'll know what I mean) **.

A beautiful woman with her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her slim but musclar form that would bring any guy to her knees and her heart shaped face with those pouting lip cuddling next to me, visions of me fighting wars through out history and enjoying the fights, surely it's all dreams... right.

I walked into third period ahh History somehting I enjoy maybe that will take my mind of those strange memories/daydream.

" Alright class today we have a new student here today"called Mr Grante I ignore the rest of what he was saying because just then the Goddess that was in my very thoughts walked in, this had to be a dream but I know I wasn't asleep and she was right there.

I notice that the only seat left was next to me, as she came close the scent of her brought back memories of us kissing, hugging, playing with our children and sometimes fighting with each other. As she sat down I heard a gasp and looked into those chocolate brown eyes that I fell hard in love with and said the first that came to mind "Aphrodite" and with that she fainted, falling into my arms and with that I remembered who I was and am. I wasn't just a husband, a father and a fighter, I was Ares the GOD OF WAR.

...

There you go peeps second chapter sorry if it ain't the best chapter but when I play it in my head it sounds better and my grandad has been taken to hospital. Next chapter will be in bella's pov, anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next.

jamesxXxlily over and out.


	3. So it begins

Hey It's me jamesxXxlily, I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in ages been really busy and haven't had the time to do anything soo forgive. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. It makes me very happy to see your awesome reviews, keep on reading and here's the next chapter.

**Jasper talking**

_Bella talking _

_**( done this because i'm confusing myself when i write story)**_

...

**Bella/Aphrodite pov**

"_What, what happened,where am I_" I whispered as I was blinded by a bright light.

"**I brought you to the nurses office**" I quickly looked over to the side of the room and there stood next to the window in all his glory was my husband Ares.

"_Ares is it really you or is Hermes playing a prank on me_"

"**It's me, my love. Hermes wouldn't dare try a trick on me**" I watched as he walked to where I was laying and grabbed hold of my hand. "**Your just as beautiful as the day I last saw you my love, I'm sorry that I forgot about us and our children**" I could tell that he meant it as well because he never says he sorry for anything unless it's really bad.

"_It's okay my love we together now and thats all that matters, just never leave me again_" I whispered as we moved closer to kiss each other. Just before our lips touched, I paused and look towards the door way to see a pixie looking girl glaring at me with a look pure hatred.

Ares turned round to look at what I looking at. I could tell by the way he was looking at her, He must know her. Was he with her boyfriend or was she just one of his whores that he spent the last century or so with ...no he wouldn't do that to me after we promised each other we would never sleep or have children with mortals ever again.

"Jasper, what do you think your doing with whore"...did that pixie just call me a whore WHO DO SHE THINK SHE TALKING ABOUT! I'M LADY APHRODITE GODDESS LOVE AND BEAUTY!

Before I could move to give her a piece of my mind Ares slammed her against the far wall by her throat.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE AND THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN A WHORE BECAUSE I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE UNDERWORLD WHERE NO ONE WILL FIND YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**" I have to say in all the years i've known my husband I've only seen him like this in battle and I have to say thats the most sexy thing i've seen and as if he could smell me, he turned and looked at me with dark eyes soo dark that they were black with lust.

**Jasper/Ares pov:**

I glared at Alice with pure anger waiting for an answer, when I smelt the most delicious scent coming from behind, I turned to look at my wife. "**Soon my love soon" **I thought to myself. I heard a whimper and turned to look at Alice, I did realise that I had my hand still wrapped around her throat. I released her and without looking at her, I walked over to my sweet Dite **"leave now alice, I'll deal with you later" **with that I heard the door open and close with a bang.

As I pulled my true wife and mate, I knew that I could never be without her or my children again.

...

I know it's abit short but I been volunteering at a shop and studying to retake my GCSE's so haven't had a lot of time but I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Leaving the Cullens

**Hi guys, sorry that I haven't updated in so long, My laptop decided to die on me so I had to buy a new one. I also haven't the time I've been working.**

**Enjoy the chapter and review **

**So on with the story, enjoy :)**

**...**

**Jasper/Ares Pov **

For the rest of the school day I spent time with my wife and some of our children. How I wished I never entered the war, my father warned me but I didn't listen like always and left my sweet angel behind. When it was time to go home I walked Bella and the kids to the car, gave her a kiss on the cheek with a promise that I would be over later tonight and ran home not wanting to up with my vampire family.

As I got to the living room, I tried to quickly make my way to my study but had no lucky as the Cullen family was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jasper, we need to talk about what happened in school today and why you think it was exceptable to harm your wife and mate" said Carlise is his calm but stern tone of voice acting like he was my father when I know my father would give me one hell of a punishment.

" There is nothing to talk about , Alice is not my wife or mate and you are not my father" I gave him a look that would put my father's and uncle's to shame. "Now I'm going to my room, packing my things, moving into my real wife and mate house and I never want to see or hear you ever again" I said as I made my way pass, Alice was about to say something but was cut off by the glare on my face and I made was up the stairs to my room and starting to pack up my stuff.

After I finished packing, I made my way downstairs and out the door without even looking back but as I got into my car, I had a feeling that something big was going to happen and I will have to be ready for anything.

**The Cullens Povs:**

**Alice pov:**

HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME FOR THAT WHORE, HE AND THAT WHORE BELLA WILL SUFFER BY THE HAND OF MY MASTER.

**Carlise pov:**

Master is going to be deeply unpleased by what has occurred today.

**Esme pov:**

Oh dear my lord isn't going to like this one bit, Jasper was the key to power and now he's gone.

**Rose and Emmett pov:**

Something fishy is going on with the family, they planning something I can feel it. I have to warn Jasper but after I out what it is.

**Edaward pov: **

Soon Bella will be mine and Jasper will be suffer by the hands of my master and lord.

...

**Sorry for short chapter and it's not my best chapter but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter will be up soon as I can :)**

**Bye for now **

**jamesxXxlily4ever out **


End file.
